


All They Need

by TheLadyStrange



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Doctor Strange (Animated Movie), Doctor Strange (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Lovey boys, M/M, Stephen deserves love, they deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:04:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyStrange/pseuds/TheLadyStrange
Summary: Hard-working sorcerers deserve a day off.





	All They Need

       Stephen was exhausted. He rubbed his eyes in a futile attempt to get the tome in front of him to come into focus before giving up and setting it aside. His sigh turned yawn had Wong looking up at him over his own book. Stephen could feel embarrassment coloring his cheeks and stood abruptly, hands coming to his back in a useless attempt to stretch that had him groaning in discomfort. It was Wong’s turn to sigh as the man stood, organized the desk in a smooth motion, before approaching Stephen.

       “You need a break.” Stephen’s swift and witty reply went unuttered in favor of a deep groan of relief as Wong’s strong hands dug into the tight muscle of his back. “I must return some of the books to Kamar-Taj. I will not be gone long and I expect you to eat something while I am gone.”

       Stephen covered his face with his hands at the reminder, _it was one time!_ , of when he had forgotten to eat the entire two days Wong had been off at a conference without him. Wong had never let him live it down, taking to pre-making meals with dates and enlisting the Cloak to get him to the kitchen. Wong’s hands wrapping around his waist made him drop his hands, head turning to receive a kiss.

       “I will be back shortly, my love.” Wong gave him another kiss on a cheek now burning with love and faint disbelief. They had been together for years and yet it was still always a surprise for Stephen to hear such terms fall from Wong’s lips. And all for him. In lieu of words that seemed inadequate, Stephen curled his hands around Wong’s and pressed wet eyes against that warm throat. Feeling the thrum of Wong’s hum of contentment in his very bones.

       Wong separated them and gave Stephen a push towards the door, a push delivered a bit too low to be considered at the lower back, and Stephen couldn’t help but chuckle. His walk was more of a prance as he headed to the kitchen, actually eager to see what Wong had made for them. In the past food had always seemed like such a chore, but now it was a quiet time of feeling loved and cherished. He just got distracted sometimes! Magic was interesting!

       The fridge revealed several containers, each labeled in Nepalese, which Stephen still had not gotten the hang of, though to be fair very few spell books were written in it, but he could make out a bit. Chicken, some pork, pretty sure that was a vegetable of some kind, and a large bowl of rice. He choose one at random, opening it with some help from the Cloak and finding chicken in a deep red sauce. He heated it along with some rice, enough for the both of them, and ate slowly.

       His patience was rewarded when Wong returned before he finished and they dined together in a quiet exhaustion. Wong’s love was a wide heat at Stephen’s side as they sat next to each other at the table not quite big enough for two on one side.  Both of them were drooping by the time they finished and Wong yawned hugely, eyes crunching in the most adorable way as he stood.

       “Come along, my love. We are off to Kamar-Taj.”

“Now? Wong, I am exhausted. What could they possibly need right this minute?”

       “Nothing. It is us who are in need and Master Hamir has agreed to watch the Sanctum for the rest of tonight and all of tomorrow.” Stephen blinked. The words made sense individually, but Wong’s sentence had to mean something else. Stephen must have just heard wrong.

“What?”

       “Just come along Stephen. We are going to get some sleep.” Sleep he could get behind, and Stephen pressed himself against Wong, wrapping an arm around the shorter man to lay his cheek upon the smooth head he so adored. It made it a bit more difficult to walk, but Wong had no complaints as Stephen followed him complacently through the halls and past the pedestal of the Eye. Master Hamir bowed briefly to the pair as they passed and left through the door to Kamar-Taj. Somehow Stephen felt lighter as they crossed the threshold, drawing a deep breath of cool air into his lungs and giving Wong a loving squeeze.

       At their room Wong helped his tired hands undo his robes, leaving him in a long white shift, before undoing his own. Stephen could feel sleep dragging at him, but refused to look away from the flex of muscle and defined legs as Wong stripped down as well. The bed was large enough for two to fit without touching; however, they took up less than half as they pressed close in the center. Wong curling an arm around the broad shoulders as Stephen listened to his heart, a palm pressed beside his head to feel the rise and fall of Wong’s breath.

       And they slept.

       Sun slanted through wooden slats of shutters nearly as old as the temple, bringing a glow to the room as the sun bounced of minuscule dust-motes drifting through the air. The room grew warmer, long legs stretching to disperse the warmth that strove to wake the men.

       Slowly the increasing light woke the longer of the two, who lay tucked into the arms of his love. Stephen’s eyes blinked open slowly, watching the dust-motes swirl through the air, and grinning as he reached a hand back to curl his fingers against the warm curve of Wong’s skull. Gently he pressed his body back into the warmth that was Wong, whose face was pressed into Stephen’s hair and sending heated breaths across the nape of his neck.

       The soft but strong body spooned behind him woke with strong arms tightening about Stephen and a soft murmur breathed into the dark strands. Stephen’s eyes closing momentarily in bliss and his hands coming down to rest over Wong’s as he grinned widely.

       “Are you hungry?” The words were barely a breath, hardly disturbing the slow movement of the dust in the air, but eliciting a deep growl from Wong’s stomach. Stephen couldn’t help himself, laughing heartily with all his soul and feeling Wong hold him tighter. Wong trailed strong fingers over the soft stomach as he moved them into an upright position. Listening as Stephen’s laugh became a tinkling giggle that had Wong smiling broadly, eyes soft as he gazed at his love.

       They glanced at their discarded clothes and decided without a word that their nightclothes were decent enough. They stood one at a time from the bed, not really a conscious decision but rather Wong finding himself distracted by the play of the light across Stephen as he stretched. On bare feet they walked out into Kamar-Taj and headed to the dining hall. It took them awhile to get there, hips and shoulders bumping again and again as they attempted to walk without releasing each other. But at last they arrived to find only a few stragglers in the hall. The rest could be heard dully through the wooden walls practicing their magic or chatting about this and that.

       Wong gently pushed Stephen down to sit and went to retrieve first drinks, tall cool glasses of milk that he deposited on the table before Stephen, then plates of hot filling food. Stephen attempted to give Wong a saucy wink as he drank his milk, but ended up coughing as his hand spasmed. Wong laughed heartily as he took up a napkin to clean Stephen’s face, sliding the plate of food for him across the table with his free hand.

       They dined quietly after that, the food adding internal warmth to combat the cool breeze from the open windows. The last bite of food was eaten with a deep breath of being nearly too full and too warm to move. Wong took their dishes to the kitchen as Stephen rested his chin on a hand and watched with half-lidded eyes of adoration. He returned with a bowl of fruit from the kitchen and they plodded back to their room, holding hands that swung loosely between them.

       In their room Wong set the fruit on a nightstand, looking down with a frown. Stephen made an inquisitive sound in response and Wong gently tugged his knee down off the bed and had Stephen sit on the edge instead.

       “Sit here for a moment, my love.” The words breathed around a kiss pressed to Stephen’s forehead, which wrinkled a bit with his confusion as Wong left for the ensuite. There came a sound of running water and a brief clatter before Wong returned with wet feet, carrying a shallow wooden bowl and a clothe. Stephen felt overwhelmed with love as Wong knelt before him, taking his feet gently one and then the other and cleaning them with the cloth. “It wouldn’t do to get the bed _dirty._ ”

       Stephen looked at Wong through interested lashes and smiled slowly. But though hands roamed with love and want, the warmth and lingering exhaustion had them asleep mid-kiss. Hours passed in soft slumber, souls in-tune and answering soft sleepy murmurs with reassurance and love without ever waking entirely. And when the noon sun shone hot through the sunroof, they woke, not with a jolt of nightmarish fear, but with the serenity of love filling their hearts.

       Their lunch of fruit was eaten with great humor as they sought to eat the various fruit in the sexiest manner for each other. By the bottom of their bowl their stomachs ached from their laughter and were delightfully full. The bowl was set aside and at Wong’s urging they lay side by side on the bad. Hands held lovingly and musing on what the future might bring until Wong, turned to Stephen, his head propped up on one hand. The other ran down Stephen’s chest in a loving stroke to rest upon his stomach.

       “Stephen, I have a surprise for you.”

“Oh?” Stephen’s eyes were wide and darkening, all sorts of thoughts running through his mind as Wong rolled over to rummage through the nightstand drawer. Not a single thought came close to the tiny velvet box Wong held in his hands as he moved to lay on his stomach. Stephen’s breath grew short, soft gasps of disbelief and joy and shock and love and so many other emotions filling his eyes with tears.

       Wong’s eyes are fixed on Stephen’s as he opened the box. On soft white velvet it lay, simple, thin but wide, and the same golden bronze as Wong. It was inlaid with white stone that spelled out runes of love and protection and eternity.

       “Stephen, will you marry me?” Stephen sniffled as he choked out the softest _yes_ that Wong had ever heard from him and offered a hand shaking like a leaf in a windstorm. Gently, Wong slid the ring upon that delicate finger and pressed a delicate kiss where it lay against pale skin as Stephen’s eyes closed tight for just a moment.

       Then Wong was pulled into a kiss that steals his breath and starts the rest of their life, together.


End file.
